


After Hours Card Game

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [93]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Card Games, Competition, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Post-Canon, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: After guard duty the Kyoshi Warriors gather in the rooms of one of their own to wind down the day with a game of cards.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	After Hours Card Game

Ty Lee and a few of the other Kyoshi Warriors sat playing cards after their guard duty. They were in the sitting room of Ty Lee and Azula’s chambers because that was the largest and most private space they could gather in. 

One of their members dating a princess certainly had its perks. The girls lounged around a low table on cushions as Azula’s servants brought them snacks and beverages. 

“What game are we playing again,” Ty Lee said, looking from her cards to the table. 

“The same game we’ve been playing for the last 20 minutes,” Suki said. 

“I wasn’t really paying attention,” Ty Lee admitted. “I also joined late because I had to change.”

“Too good to be caught in the warrior outfit after hours,” one girl teased. 

Ty Lee furrowed her brow.

“No,” she said. “It’s most for utility purposes.”

“What utility?” Suki asked. 

“White makeup stains don’t come out of red sheets well,” Ty Lee said, shrugging. 

“Can’t you take it off before you go to sleep then?”

“After Azula gets out of her duties we don’t like to waste time,” Ty Lee replied. 

“Ew,” Suki said, leaning over and looking at Ty Lee’s cards. “And I’ve found the nine of spades,” she added.

“Hey,” Ty Lee said, snatching her card back. “No looking!”

“None of us can play until you place the 9,” Suki said. “And you keep passing.”

“Oh,” Ty Lee said, blinking. 

She dropped the card on the table and play resumed around the circle. 

Ty Lee gave an honest effort at keeping track of the strategies unfolding but she still wasn’t fully sure what the game even was. 

Just as it was about to be her turn again, the door to the chambers opened. 

“Ty?” Azula called into the wing. 

“‘Zula!” Ty Lee cheered, getting up excitedly. “The warriors are just playing cards in the sitting room,” she called

“Oh,” was all Azula said.

Bouncing out of the room and leaping towards the door Ty Lee threw herself onto her girlfriend. 

“I missed you,” Ty Lee whispered as she hugged her tightly. 

Azula smiled and stroked her hair. 

“It’s only been since this morning,” she said softly. 

Ty Lee looked up at her cutely and Azula couldn’t help but kiss her. Ty Lee brought her hands up into Azula’s hair and pulled her down the inch of their difference towards her. 

As Ty Lee pulled away she sucked on Azula’s tongue causing her to hum in approval. 

“I appreciate the enthusiasm,” Azula said lightly as she kissed Ty Lee’s forehead. “But we can’t really do anything with your group here.”

“You taste like cinnamon,” Ty Lee said, hooking her arms around Azula’s neck and swaying.

“Oh yeah,” Azula said, moving her hand around to show Ty Lee that she was holding a small paper package. 

“What’s this,” Ty Lee asked, laying her hand underneath Azula’s but not taking the offering.

“Courtesy of Zuzu and his guilt at having a cabinet meeting go so late,” Azula said. She brought her second hand around and unwrapped the parcel. 

Within it lay a few dark pieces of fried dough covered in sugar and cinnamon. Azula picked one up carefully with her index finger and thumb and squeezed it lightly. 

Ty Lee opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. 

“Don’t make a mess,” Azula said lightly as she placed the treat into Ty Lee’s mouth. 

The girl bit down and chewed slowly, smiling at the sweetness that spread across her tongue. 

Azula pulled her hand away from Ty Lee’s face but the Kyoshi Warrior grabbed her wrist. Bringing her hand back she licked each of Azula’s fingers slowly. 

“Wouldn’t want to leave it messy,” Ty Lee said with a giggle as Azula raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Ty Lee it’s your turn and Suki’s about to go through your cards!” Someone yelled from the sitting room. 

“I’ll see you later?” Azula asked. 

Ty Lee pouted and wrapped her arms around Azula’s waist, pulling her against her.

“Ty you’re in the middle of a game,” Azula said softly. 

“I want to cuddle,” she said stubbornly. “I want to feel your skin on my skin.”

“Are you going to go kick them out?” Azula asked. “My skin only goes on display for one person.”

“Who?” Ty Lee said, looking up in mock indignation. “Tell me who it is and I’ll hurt them.”

Azula chuckled and shook her head, running her finger underneath Ty Lee’s chin and tilting her head up for another kiss. 

“I’d be wary around her,” Azula said. “She’s very capable of defending herself.”

Ty Lee giggled and slid her thumbs into the back of the belt of Azula’s work robe, dragging them around to the knot in front. 

Azula shook her head and stepped away. 

“Finish your card game darling,” she said. “I wouldn’t think of going to sleep without a good cuddle, anyway.”

Ty Lee grinned widely and stepped back toward Azula. She leaned over and kissed her neck, just under her ear, before tracing her tongue down to her collarbone. 

Azula inhaled sharply and put her hand into Ty Lee’s hair, enabling the girl to sink her teeth into what was exposed on Azula's shoulder.

“Stop,” Azula groaned, making no effort to move Ty Lee’s head away. 

“Ty Lee, stop fucking your girlfriend and get back in here,” Suki yelled. 

Azula blushed and finally took action to extract Ty Lee from herself.

“Come,” Ty Lee said, grabbing Azula’s hand and tugging her towards the sitting room. 

“Your friends don’t want me there,” Azula said, skeptically. 

“I want you there,” Ty Lee pouted. “These are your rooms.”

“Our rooms,” Azula corrected. “Do you maintain a secondary place of residence?”

“No,” Ty Lee said, rolling her eyes. “That’s not the point.”

“I’m still in my work clothes,” Azula said, indicating to her stiff, diplomatic robes. 

“They’re very comfortable to sit on,” Ty Lee said. 

“Are you at least winning the game?” Azula asked. 

“I don’t even know what we’re playing,” Ty Lee confessed. 

“Well that is simply unacceptable,” Azula said, lacing her fingers through Ty Lee’s and walking towards the sitting room. “The house always needs to win. It keeps people in their place.”

“We aren’t playing for money,” Ty Lee said. “We’re playing for shifts.”

“Even worse,” Azula said as they entered. “If you get stuck with the night shift what am I going to do during the evening time?”

“Keep me company?” Ty Lee suggested as they entered the room.

“The day I guard Zuzu is the day I’ll write to the water peasant and thank her for her service to the world community,” Azula said with a grimace. 

Ty Lee giggled as they approached the card table. The Kyoshi warriors looked up at Azula, who didn’t miss a few distasteful looks. 

Brushing them off with ease, Azula sat onto the empty cushion Ty Lee had previously inhabited and Ty Lee dropped onto her lap contentedly. 

“Did you go through the cards,” Ty Lee asked as she picked them up. 

“Almost,” Suki said. “It’s your turn.”

Azula purveyed Ty Lee’s cards over her shoulder and reached her hand over to rearrange them. 

“Sort them in ascending order by suit,” she murmured into Ty Lee’s ear. 

Ty Lee nodded and bit on her lip looking at her hand. 

“What’s the game,” she asked, turning to whisper into Azula’s ear.

Azula chuckled against Ty Lee’s skin. 

“Nines,” Azula whispered. “You have a good hand for it too.”

Ty Lee looked down at the table and back at her cards. 

“Yeah that checks out,” she said. 

Azula smiled. She reached a hand in front of Ty Lee’s face and pointed at a card. 

“Play that one,” she growled into her ear at a low volume.

“Why?” Ty Lee asked. “I was going to play this one,” she said, pointing at the card all the way at the end, a nine of clubs that was alone in its suit. “I know this one can play, at least.”

“You can save that until the end and win,” Azula explained slowly. “Because they’re all dependent on it and you’re not. A lone nine is the most powerful card in the game. You need to play out your long, high runs while you wait for other positions to open up. You have the jack, queen, and king of diamonds, and look someone already but the ten. That’s three free turns.”

“You’re so smart ‘Zula,” Ty Lee exclaimed, dropping her jack into the table. 

Azula smirked and rubbed Ty Lee’s legs. 

“That’s not fair,” one of the warriors complained. “We should start over and have the Princess play her own hand if she thinks she’s so good.”

“Why?” Azula asked. “So you can dump the shifts you don’t want to work on Ty?”

The girl rolled her eyes. 

“We’re a team,” Ty Lee exclaimed. 

Azula nodded and put her chin on Ty Lee’s shoulder, watching the other girls take their turn. Her eyes darted at each person’s expression, their placement, and where their eyes were looking to try and gauge their other cards. 

Each time Ty Lee’s turn came around Azula waited for her to make a choice and then either nodded her head in ascension or explained to her why she shouldn’t put it. She was slowly picking up the strategy.

By the time Ty Lee was down to four cards she had caught up on the turns she had passed earlier in the game. Her nine of clubs kept most of the girls at bay, except for Suki who also had four cards. Her other cards were the seven of hearts, seven of diamonds and the king of spades. 

“I’m going to have to put the nine second to last if someone doesn’t put the queen of spades,” Ty Lee whispered to Azula. 

“I think Suki is holding it,” Azula replied. “I think she has a throwaway, the queen of spades, the ten or eight of clubs and either a low heart or a low diamond.” 

“Well does that mean I should put down our low heart or low diamond? Because if I can get to pass then we win,” Ty Lee whispered. 

“Do you want to see some real, intense, psychological diplomacy?” Azula asked.

Ty Lee nodded. 

Azula wrapped her hands around Ty Lee’s torso and leaned forward, making eye contact with each Kyoshi Warrior that was around the table. A few of them looked back at her and a few of them averted her gaze. 

“Six of hearts,” Azula said loudly and clearly. Suki narrowed her eyes slightly, it was less than half of a blink, but it was enough tell for Azula. “Bingo,'' she whispered and pointed to Ty Lee’s seven of diamonds. 

“Are you sure,” Ty Lee whispered. 

“I’d stake my career on it,” Azula murmured back confidently. 

Ty Lee placed the card and Suki huffed, throwing down her queen. 

“You cheated! You can’t do that!” Suki complained as the girls around the table all the other girls passed. 

Ty Lee carefully placed her king as Azula nodded in approval. 

“What do you mean I can’t do that?” Azula asked. “Say things? I feel like there’s no rule against speaking.”

Ty Lee giggled and Azula pulled her tighter against her chest to feel the vibrations of the laughter. 

“Your mind games are completely uncalled for,” Suki said. “Your turn Ty Lee. Put the nine, or else you have to work the night shift for the rest of the month.”

“Now that’s not fair!” Ty Lee exclaimed. 

“We’re even then,” Suki said with a smile. 

“You’re going to win anyway,” Azula said. “Just with less of a flourish.”

“Oh,” Ty Lee said. 

Suki sighed and threw her cards in, with the other warriors following suit. 

“Congratulations Ty Lee, on your cheating victory. Whose shift would you like tomorrow?”

“I didn’t cheat,” Ty Lee replied, indignantly. 

“For someone who respects fairness and honesty, you’re being a very sore loser,” Azula said. “Go on baby,” Azula whispered quietly into Ty Lee’s ear, causing her to flush and feel a wave of arousal, “pick a shift.”

“I want Lilly’s shift,” she said proudly. 

“Fine,” Suki said. “Lilly you’re guarding the Firelord at his event tomorrow.”

“Which one is Lilly’s,” Azula asked.

“Escorting the Princess,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula smirked and wove her fingers into Ty Lee’s again. 

“I wish you the best of luck,” she said dryly. “I hear she’s a handful.”

“I can handle her,” Ty Lee said. 

“Get a room,” Suki interjected, rolling her eyes. 

“This _is_ my room,” Azula pointed out. 

“Our room,” Ty Lee corrected. 

“Our room,” Azula agreed. 

“Well, that must be our cue to go,” one of the warriors said. “Have a good evening Ty Lee! Princess,” she said, a little less warmly. 

The girls filed out leaving Azula and Ty Lee to sit alone. 

“What should we do now,” Ty Lee said, turning in Azula’s lap to face her. 

Azula leaned forward and kissed her. 

“I know it’s been a long and tiring day, but I do have a suggestion.”

“What could it possibly be,” Ty Lee asked, sliding her hands into the top of Azula’s robe and drawing it open. 

“We should discuss card game strategies so you can win without a partner next time,” Azula said.

“Are you serious,” Ty Lee asked, eyes wide, her hands freezing in their work to undress Azula. 

“Extremely,” Azula said, sliding her off of her lap. 

Ty Lee’s nostrils flared as Azula picked up the cards and started shuffling.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know any american card games and it was easier to construct a deviyatka game than preferans but maybe one day Ty Lee will get there...


End file.
